


Why Yuri Plisetsky Shouldn't Google Himself

by featherlight221b



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky googles himself out of boredom. He discovers fanfiction written by his fanbase.





	Why Yuri Plisetsky Shouldn't Google Himself

Yuri Plisetsky was one of those people who would google themselves when bored. He liked reading about his achievements. He enjoyed reading people’s tweets about him. While Yuri’s Angels themselves were quite terrifying, their fangirling on the Internet was rather amusing and flattering most of the time. However, it wasn’t until a gloomy November evening when he discovered the dark side of Internet, namely, fanfiction.

He was lying on his bed, typing ‘yuri plisetsky’ into Google. He came across some articles that he had already read. Another thing that popped up was his Facebook account. What caught his eye, however, was a link to the fanfiction website he was actually familiar with. He blinked in surprise as he realized that there were fanfics about him. He clicked into the link quickly. Tons of fanfics, actually. Out of curiosity, he decided to read a few of them.

His curiosity quickly turned to horror. Those works were horrible! Not the writing. The writing was actually pretty good. But to his utter dismay, most of those stories portrayed him as an adorable angry kid with self-control issues that for some reason reminded everyone of a kitten and, according to the authors, needed a hug. Even worse, the fanfiction writers _shipped_ him with other people.

“Huh?” he blinked as he came across a fanfic that was described as ‘Otayuri’.

He did _not_ blush when he realized what did the name of the ship mean. However, it was the end of it. Oh no. Those sickos on the Internet shipped him with lots of people that weren’t Otabek. Not that those who shipped him with Otabek were right. Because they definitely weren’t. Yuri did not have feelings for his best friend. Like, at all. But he guessed he could understand people shipping them. What he couldn’t understand was how anyone could think that he would ever find Katsudon attractive, even in a crazy alternate universe. That wasn’t the worst though. Some of the fanfiction writers shipped him with Victor. Honestly, what the fuck was wrong with humanity? He and that old man? Ugh. He felt like he was going to puke. And then – then he came across his worst nightmare.

“OH MY GOD WHO THE FUCK WROTE THAT SHIT!?” he shouted, terrified, as he threw his phone across the room.

He was traumatized. Not only the fanfic he had just found was a smutty one, oh no, it was so much worse. It was a fanfic about him and JJ. He thought that people who wrote fanfiction were his fans, not a bunch of sadists that was meant to torment him for his sins!?

Yuri stood up and ran out of his bedroom.

“Grandfather, I need a new phone and a hammer to destroy the one I have right now!”


End file.
